Darcy Garland
Dr. Darcy Garland 'was a fellow doctor in a Buffalo hospital who later marries Dr. Julia Ogden, introduced in Season 4 of ''Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Jonathan Watton. Character Arc The two doctors first meet at the Children's Hospital in Buffalo, where Julia has decided to start afresh. A mysterious death of a child promotes her to ask for Murdoch's help. Murdoch arrives to help solve a mystery and with ring in hand. (ep.403) Despite Julia and William's past, the two of them seem to get along quite nicely. However before William can propose to Julia, she reveals that she is engaged to '''Dr. Darcy Garland. Darcy and Julia marry at the end of Season 4 (ep.413). Season 4 ''Buffalo Shuffle '' *When Murdoch arrives at Julia's request, he discovers that she and Darcy are engaged ''Downstairs, Upstairs '' * ''Dead End Street '' * ''The Kissing Bandit '' * ''Murdoch in Wonderland '' *'Darcy '''and Julia officially marry. Season 5 Back and to the Left'' (Mention) ''Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 1) '' *Darcy encourages Julia to take back her job in Toronto. ''Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2) '' *At first Darcy supports and shares Julia's progressive ideas but when it jeopardizes his social status and promotion, his subtle requests become demands– she is his property now. This strains their relationship, and at times Darcy seems to care about his job more than Julia. [[Murdoch in Toyland |''Murdoch in Toyland'' ]] (Mention) ''Twentieth Century Murdoch '' *In the finale, “''You don’t want to do this, do you''?” asks Darcy. “''It’s the eve of the new century…I think, you should be with whom you wish when it begins'',” asking Julia to choose. After Darcy turns from being the enchanted suitor to more the chagrined Victorian husband, Julia takes this opportunity to leave him. Season 6 ''The Ghost of Queen's Park '' *The plot arc involves their divorce in an era when it is nearly impossible for a woman to gracefully exit a marriage. Darcy is a product of his breeding and ambition, behaving as a man of his time. ''Murdoch in Ladies Wear '' * ''Twisted Sisters '' * ''Lovers in a Murderous Time '' * ''Crime and Punishment '' *'Darcy '''makes his final appearance when he is shot through the head and killed by James Gillies. Julia is framed for the murder. The Murdoch Trap'' (Mention) *The trial for Darcy's murder continues, and Julia is still the prime suspect... Season 7 ''Murdoch Ahoy'' (Mention) ''Tour de Murdoch'' (Mention) *Julia is taking care of Darcy's personal effects and planning to sell his house, when Darcy's brother, Leslie Garland, suddenly moves there, forcing her to keep the house. In the end, Julia sells the house and all possessions left when she finds out Leslie Garland was the one threatening her and Detective Murdoch. ''Murdoch of the Living Dead'' (Mention) Trivia * Murdoch Mysteries' fans of Jilliam created a Facebook page dedicated to the death of Darcy Garland, imagine their surprise (even delight) when the MM writers made it a reality towards the end of Season 6. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Doctors Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Six